


Gentle Yarns

by Rowan_Rites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Sanders Sides Secret Santa! And Dee knits!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Gentle Yarns

It started as a joke, of course. 

Deceit quietly clacked the knitting needles, counting to himself as he worked tirelessly on his project. It was a relaxing skill. A handy excuse to "accidentally" leave yarn laying around, to trip poor Remus up and stop one of his wild ideas.

It had first started because Virgil began crocheting. Lacking the patience for knitting, but having a better mental grasp of things like spatial reasoning. Anxiety is, after all, a form of fight or flight. He needed to know escape routes.

Remus had already been a fan of needle felting and sewing (only by hand; he claimed the machine wasn't dangerous enough and it was hard to stab Roman with it). So, more to enjoy crafting time with them than anything, Deceit had started knitting. A hat, first, which Deceit still wore when the mindscape got a bit too cold. Then socks for Remus, because he was disgusting and enjoyed the feeling of wet muddy socks. For Virgil, Deceit had knitted a pair of fingerless gloves. Virgil still wore them now and then, when sitting in a godawful position on his phone or laptop.

And now here he sat. Knitting away. He was finishing a sweater for a Secret Santa that Patton had been insistent on. It was for a side that Deceit had not interacted with often, simply because... He was, generally, harder to persuade into helping Deceit.

Deceit held up the sweater, nearly finished. Across the middle was Logan's logo. There were formulas that Deceit had found. Elements around the arms spelled out Logan's name. On the back, Deceit had chosen to put a small bit of information about one of Aristotle's Modes of Persuasion, Logos. Deceit knew that Logan's name was, likely, derived from that. Listen to the facts.

Deceit sighed as he got back to work. He didn't expect to get a good gift. A dead rat, perhaps. He could hear them saying, "Isn't that what snakes eat?" Virgil might simply give him some sort of paint bomb. Remus would only be marginally better...

He finished off the project with a smirk. At least his gift would show that he thought about it. He gently folded it, wrapping it in tissue paper and placing it in a simple black box before typing a satin yellow ribbon around it in a neat bow. The clock chimed, and Deceit cracked his neck and put his knitting supplies away. He grabbed his hat off his desk as he sank out holding the box.

He rose back up in Thomas' living room. Thomas was there, too, holding a small star-covered bag and grinning. Patton was already babbling excitedly over his messily wrapped blob. There were at least four types of wrapping paper and six bows, and the whole thing seemed lopsided. Logan was leaned against the banister, a small package wrapped in brown paper tucked under his arm as he took notes on something Virgil was saying. Slang must have changed. Virgil had his gift, a large blob wrapped in Jack Skellington wrapping paper on the stairs behind him. Roman and Remus rose up at the same time. Roman held a box, wrapped elegantly in gold paper and a red ribbon. Remus was holding a box of a similar size wrapped in green paper and topped off with a black ribbon, and a small eyeball tossed on it for good luck.

"Yay! Everyone's here! Okay, this time Logan picked who gave what gifts, so I have no idea! I'm so excited!" Patton cheered.

Logan adjusted his glasses, smirking a bit. "As you all know, I have chosen your Secret Santa for optimum gift-giving potential based on the skills and attributes that I have seen from each of you. I hope you all gave it your all, as instructed a few months ago," he explained. "Now, I would like to let Thomas go first."

Thomas grinned and held his bag out to Patton. Patton gasped softly, then tore into the bag. He pulled out a small blue journal, covered in stars and a picture of the moon. Patton unclipped a little multicolored pen from the cover, gazing lovingly at the book. "A journal...?"

Thomas nodded. "I thought that sometimes feelings can get to be... A lot, y'know? I started keeping a journal, and I know you're my feelings but... I thought maybe you'd like to keep your own journal. To keep things neat and tidy and easier to manage," he said.

"I love it!" Patton squeaked excitedly. "Thanks, kiddo!"

"In light of that... Patton, how about you go next?" Logan said, smiling lightly.

"Oh! Sure thing!" Patton said. He handed his mess of wrapping paper to a very shocked Remus.

He shook off the shock quickly. "Ooo, I hope it's new batteries for my vibrator!~" he teased, ripping off the paper. Once the layers were off, all that was left was a metal tin. "It's got... Bath bombs? And deodorant, and perfume..."

"I made them all by myself!" Patton said proudly, still looking a bit disgusted. "There's spaghetti mustard perfume and lizard gut lotion and a bunch of stuff I scraped off the bottom of a chair at the theater to make the scent for the bath bombs! I thought if you're gonna eat stuff like that, you might like to change it up sometimes!"

Remus was on the verge of tears, nodding as he took a nibble of a bath bomb covered in old cooking oil. "I love it, Pop Rock..." he said.

Patton beamed, and Logan continued. "Remus? Why don't you give your gift?"

Remus wordlessly plopped his box in Virgil's lap. Virgil made a face of disgust, then began to tear back the wrapping paper. "Is this going to blow up or eat me or something?" he asked.

Remus paused his chewing on a bath bomb, brown foam spilling out of his mouth. "Did you want it to?" he asked.

"Uh. No," Virgil grumbled. He reached into the box and pulled out... A black, circular pendant on a thick string. He looked in again and pulled out a small cylinder-shaped pendant on a chain, a black ring, and a chunky plush bat with purple eyes. "What is... What?"

Remus pointed to the first necklace. "It's silicone, see? For chewing on! So you don't chew your fingers to the bone and have skeleton hands forever! Even though that's cool..." He pointed to the second necklace. "You can put smells in it to help you relax! Also good for storing tiny amounts of booze." Then he pointed to the ring. "It spins! See? So you don't have to... I don't know, whatever you do when you forget your fidget cube." Then to the plush bat. "And he's weighted! Like a little hug."

Virgil blinked. He slowly put the jewelry on, smiling slightly. "Uh... Thanks, Ram," he said.

Remus waved his hand dismissively. Virgil didn't wait for Logan, handing his poorly-wrapped blob to Roman. "Here ya go, Princey. Have fun," he chuckled.

Roman tore off the paper to reveal a long, neatly made scarf. "Sometimes you don't wear your sash, but I figured you might still like something sorta dramatic. I tried to stick to your color scheme. Oh, and I stole one of those patches you have lying around like the ones on your shoulders," Virgil said, watching Roman feel the fabric between his fingers.

Roman grinned. "Thank you, Virgil! It will be extra cozy for my me time," he said. Then he turned to Thomas, his chest puffed out. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly as Roman dramatically bowed and handed Thomas the box in his hands. "A gift, for you, dear Thomas!" he said, grinning proudly.

Thomas frowned. "Um... Can I actually take this? Is... Is there really something inside?" he asked.

Roman frowned, raising an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm only handing it to you for effect. Yes! I got Dee's help to make you forget making it. Now take it!"

Thomas' eyes widened as he took the box and glanced at Deceit, who shrugged with mock innocence. Thomas pulled a tin of cookies out of the bag, along with a pair of neatly sewn fingerless gloves and a note. "You've been stressed a lot lately, and you write often. Cookies for the stress, and gloves to keep your hands warm while writing. And the note is a coupon. One full day of creativity, with no mind to how good or bad the product may be," Roman said, losing a bit of his bravado as he spoke.

Thomas smiled widely. "Roman... Thank you. You're the best," he said.

Deceit frowned as he looked at Logan, who was smiling mysteriously at him. "I thought we weren't going to give gifts to the same person we got them from," Deceit said slowly.

"Well, when considering who would be easiest to get a gift for... It was Patton. But, I wanted to make the gift meaningful." Logan handed the parcel to Deceit.

The brown paper was wrapped up in white twine, and Dee heard Roman begin humming "My Favorite Things". He slowly pulled at the string and peeled the paper away from the gift inside.

It was yarn.

Not just ANY yarn. It was an assortment of different types, neatly organized by type and color in a flat plastic box. There was the kind that was far too soft to be real, the thin kind called lace yarn, medium thickness, all in a variety of colors. "I heard rhythmic clacking one morning in the living room, far too early for anyone t be up. I saw some green yarn. A few weeks later, Remus was walking around in socks of the same green yarn. I also noticed Virgil's yarn going missing often. I thought you may appreciate the variety. I don't knit myself, but I understand it to be a relaxing and grounding task," Logan explained. "And perhaps, with some different materials, you may have some interesting ideas to bring to the table with them."

Deceit suddenly let out a short barking laugh. Logan frowned, looking almost hurt. Dee, smiled as he handed Logan his gift. "Open up and see. The irony almost hurts," he chuckled.

Logan opened the box and laughed a bit himself. He pulled the sweater out of the box and held it up to himself. "I see the amusement now. This is lovely," Logan commented. He looked at the back, his eyes widening. "Logos... Clever, Dee. Thank you."

The group all grinned excitedly over their gifts. "Okay. Movie time!" Thomas cheered. The group all clambered onto the couch excitedly, enjoying their new gifts and friendly company. 


End file.
